On the Line ::: Rurouni Style
by fallen angel lost
Summary: A fic based on the original movie plot. KxK.


Author's Note: I actually love how some of the characters can fit into the original characters so well. Hehe. Well not everything is the same exact thing as the original movie, but the summarized plot-line is practically the same. Anime characters may be slightly OCC or just portrayed differently than they usually are. Apologies for misspelling of character names or places. Just bear with me. Enjoy! ^__^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
----------------- Chapter 1 -----------------  
  
This was the story of his pathetic boring life. Every day it was the same exact thing; taking the train to work, taking the train back home and then meeting up with his friends at the Akabeko for the night before going home just to do the same thing over the next day. He didn't dare change anything since this had become such a comfortable routine over the past 8 years. It wasn't such a bad life however he just wished that he could maybe have someone to call his own. Luck just wasn't with him in the dating department. His friends never let him forget it either.  
  
*** Flashback ***  
  
It was the Spring Jam at school and he was on stage singing with his punk rock band, they called themselves The Legendary Hitorikis. The students were all thoroughly enjoying the music, dancing and cheering on. As he ended the song, he founded himself staring admirably at a dark haired female whom he had a major crush on. Long black hair, large solemn dark eyes, small red lips and pale ivory skin, her name was Tomoe Yukishiro. A smile broke over his face as she caught his eye and smiled back, gently toying with a strand of her long silky hair.  
  
A sharp nudge brought him back to reality as one of his best friends, Sanosuke Sagura, elbowed him, whispering fiercely, "Oi, Kenshin! Say something already!"  
  
"Yea Kenshin! Just say it!" Yahiko Myojin cheered on as he banged on the drums. Even the fourth member of the band, the ever so serious and resilient, Aoshi Shinomori spoke up.  
  
"Himura, don't be such a chicken. Just get it over with."  
  
"C'mon! We'll sing that love song I wrote and you can dedicate it to Tomoe!" Sano picked up his bass guitar and began strumming. The red-haired young man stood in front of the mic and opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He could feel the sweat pouring down his face as the crowd of teenagers looked up him expectedly. Tomoe continued to gaze at him, but he could see the impatience growing in her dark eyes. Again, he opened his mouth to say something, but there was no sound at all. The crowd started laughing as Kenshin's eyes darted around frantically before falling on Tomoe again. She wore a look of boredom and rolled her eyes slightly. Suddenly there was an arm that wrapped around Tomoe's shoulder. Violet eyes followed the arm to the person it was attached to and finally met the smirking face of Akira Kiyosato.  
  
"Oro?!" With that, the lead singer of The Legendary Hitorikis fainted.  
  
*** End Flashback ***  
  
"Hey Kenshin, you still thinking about the Spring Jam?" The short spiky haired young man cracked up as he nudged the tall silent man beside him. "Yo, Aoshi, you remember how badly Kenshin chickened out when he tried to reveal his feelings to Tomoe?" Aoshi closed the newspaper he'd been reading and nodded, cracking a rare smile.  
  
"Himura fainted after he saw Kiyosato with her. How could I possibly forget?" Behind them, on stage, Sano was performing and screaming at the top of his lungs. As he ended, he pulled his signature stunt and kicked the amp, before ambling off the stage to join his friends at their usual booth.  
  
"Hey Rooster-head, nice singing up there!" Sano reached over and playfully cuffed Yahiko on the head.  
  
"Are you kidding? That band sucks!"  
  
"I thought the band was pretty decent." Aoshi said as he sipped his coffee and then proceeded to open the newspaper again.  
  
"Whatever. The band sucked. Our band was the best!"  
  
"Our band no longer exists!" Aoshi emphasized on the "our" before drawing silent again.  
  
"Well we'd still be performing and probably making it big, if you guys hadn't quit! So what's going on? What's with this one over here?" He pointed at Kenshin who was sitting beside him with a disgruntled look on his face.  
  
"He's just upset that we were teasing him about the Spring Jam and Tomoe again." Yahiko muttered as he peered over at the page Aoshi had opened up. "Hey! Akira Kiyosato writes for the Tokyo Times??"  
  
"Yea, you didn't know that?" Aoshi replied in his usual bored manner.  
  
"Hells no!" Sano reached over and grabbed the paper out of Aoshi's hand as he skimmed through the article that Akira had written. "Damn. I can't believe that preppy nerd has his name in the newspaper. He's the one who screwed you over, Kenshin." Kenshin sighed and chose to ignore his friends. "Man, you gotta get over that incident and live it up! How you going to get anywhere if you don't take any chances?"  
  
"Yea go out and party, Kenshin. We'll go clubbing this weekend and hook you up with some hot chicks, unless that Tomoe incident has turned you gay." Yahiko shot his friends a sly grin, even as Kenshin narrowed his eyes at him.  
  
"I don't have time to go clubbing. I have a big project to work on."  
  
"The story of your life. Like I said Kenshin, you're never going to get anywhere if you don't take a chance."  
  
"You should be talking, Rooster-head?!" As his two friends began their usual bantering, Kenshin placed his head on his hand and groaned inwardly. He was never one to take chances, he was too afraid to and Sano was right, this kind of attitude would never get him anywhere. He was utterly hopeless.  
  
The next morning, Kenshin walked into his job, feeling slightly cheerful and greeted the receptionist along the way, "Good morning Kamatari!" And as usual he received a blank look before Kamatari returned to the phone calls she'd been answering. As he made his way to his cubicle, his boss, Hiko Seijuro called him into his office. "Baka deshi!"  
  
"Hai shisho?" Kenshin poked his head into the doorway and sat himself down as Hiko gestured for him to do so.  
  
"As you know, Nokia has signed us on to promoting their newest line of cellular phones. This is one of our biggest clients yet and I don't believe I even need to emphasize just how important this project is. I've decided to add you onto the committee, so you will be working alongside with Yumi." Just as he said that, there was a slight knock at the door. "Come in."  
  
"Seijuro-san, you wanted to see me?" Yumi walked in, swaying her hips and shot Kenshin an evil glare as she spotted him.  
  
"Hai. Yumi, you and Himura will be working together for the Nokia promotion, so get a move on it. I want a good ad presentation done by the end of this week so that we can prove to Nokia that they chose the best ad company for their promotion. Don't disappoint me, especially you, baka deshi!" Hiko growled before the two were excused. Yumi sneered at the red- head before stalking off to her own cubicle.  
  
Several hours later found Kenshin and Yumi sitting in an empty conference room, trying to come up with ideas for the Nokia ad. So far, Yumi had nastily shot down every single one of his ideas, rendering them stupid and pointless. After several more tries, Yumi finally stood up and gave Kenshin a look of death.  
  
"Look here, Himura. Let's just make one thing clear! I've been working here for 5 years, so I've got seniority over you. This should've been my project and mine alone! I don't even want to be working with you, so let's just get this done with already. Stop coming up with stupid and totally ridiculous ideas!" Kenshin oroed quietly, narrowing his violet eyes and then shrugged. He'd never done anything to Yumi, but if she disliked him that much, then fine. This was a job after all. Hiko knew how much the two disliked each other, and Kenshin could picture just how much fun their boss was having with this project.  
  
"I've got it." Kenshin said suddenly, a wan smile crossing his features. "How about we have different scenes with maybe a group of teenagers in one scene at a party of some sort, some sophisticated adults walking around Tokyo in another and they all have the new Nokia cellular. The slogan can be something like 'Wanna keep in style? Grab a Nokia 4500 and just dial!' it's got a nice ring to it, don't you think?" He face vaulted at the glare Yumi was giving him. There was just no pleasing his co-worker. 


End file.
